Bittersweet
by FleurRebelle
Summary: After one night of passion and seven years of running, Callie has been found. The past is catching up with her and it won't let her go. She's a broken doll who may just find her salvation in the green eyed boy and little girl that she left behind. Sometimes you just need to let someone love you. Warning: Drug Abuse


**Author's Note: I have fallen victim to another plot bunny. Face palms. Don't worry. I am not abandoning _'Permanent'._ I'm 85% done with the next chapter. I was going to update Friday, but I got really sick. I had a fever, blah blah, long story you're not interested in. It will be up by Tuesday night. This won't be updated often until I finish out Permanent and catch up with some of my other stories.**

**Warnings: Profanity, suggested prostitution and drug use.**

***Also, if you don't like this story DON'T READ IT! I got such a rude review telling me they hated it and that's fine. You can hate it, but it's not 'crap'. It's a _very different_ take on what could happen to Callie after running away. Not everything I write will always be cookie cutter sweet and nice. I wanted to try something different and I did. It's my prerogative. **

**Bittersweet**

**Chapter 1**

_"I am a broken doll and you are the puppeteer. Take control for me and wipe away my fears. __Piece me all together, though broken I am sweet  
You thought my heart was made of wood but I can hear it beat..."- Paloma Faith_

Jesus had just gotten off duty. He couldn't wait to get home and see Lexi and their six month old son, Adrian. It wasn't a surprise to anyone, except maybe Lena, when he dropped out of high school and opted for a GED. School was never his thing. He always felt like he didn't belong there, like he couldn't breathe. When Lexi was taken to Honduras seemingly never to return, he feel into a deep depression. For a while, they thought he would take a turn for the worst and end up like his birth mother. He slept around with a lot of girls and stayed out all night. All of his motivation was gone. He shocked everyone when he enrolled in a local community college, received his associates degree and then went into the police academy. It was challenging and taxing on the body, but he made it. Stef was of course proud and terrified that one of her kids followed in her footsteps.

Mariana hadn't told anyone, but she had remained in close contact with Lexi throughout the years. Imagine Jesus's surprise when she showed up for Sunday dinner one night claiming that she had finally been able to get a student visa and return home. No one had seen Jesus's eyes light up like they did when he laid eyes on her after five long years. It was nothing for the two of them to rekindle their relationship exactly where it left off.

One month later they were married and six months later they were pregnant. Their wedding day was the best thing to happen in his young life next to being adopted by his moms. Lexi was radiant in a simple white dress, flowers littering her hair. His grandfather officiated the ceremony like he had when his moms got married. When he watched her walked down that aisle, Jesus knew he would never love anybody as much.

It was Sunday night again and that meant another family dinner. His phone rang. _"Jesus speaking...Hey baby...Yeah I'll be there soon...what happened to the extra one in the diaper bag?...I'll go pick some up and then we can head to moms...Okay. Love you too. Bye._ Apparently Adrian was having a meltdown and all of his binkies had disappeared. He wondered briefly when his life had become so domestic. Things like this had always seemed reserved for Brandon. He was supposed to be the family man, not Jesus. But he was loving every moment of it.

He drove through one of the rougher neighborhoods in the city. He and Lexi had finally been able to save enough to rent a larger apartment in a decent neighborhood. The only drawback was that it was next door to a not so great one like most cities. He spotted two women standing on a corner. _'Prostitutes'_ he thought to himself. They were half naked and this was definitely _that_ part of town. The shorter one of the two caught his attention. Her brown hair was long and curled. She was sporting a criminally short black dress, leather jacket, diamond net stockings and boots. Her eyes were heavily covered in liner.

His mind told him he was off duty, already late for dinner and he should keep driving, but there was something about that girl that drew him in and he couldn't ignore it. He decided to pull up to them. The blonde one walked up to his car, hiking up her skirt as she went. He rolled down his passenger side window as she bent down leaning inside. She was actually a very cute girl all things aside.

"Well hey sexy. What are you looking for tonight?", she said seductively. He knew how to play this game. They taught them well at the academy.

"It depends on what you have to offer." He was intentionally vague about his intentions to not constitute entrapment.

"You looking for pops or tops? If you want sex I'm your girl." She noticed his wedding ring. "I'm sure I can do you better than your wife.", she added laughing. Most of her clients were married men. Go figure. "But if you want drugs or I'm not your type, my girl Nikki here can help you". The blonde gestured to the brown haired girl who was lighting a cigarette.

"How much?"

"35 for blows, 90 for sex. Condoms required. Cash up front."

Jesus pretended to consider it for a moment and pulled out his wallet. When he flashed his badge instead of money, the girl swore loudly.

"Shit! You're a cop."

Jesus climbed out of the car and approached the two. Getting closer, with his gun in his back pocket, he was stunned to see exactly who the brown haired girl was.

"Callie?", he asked in disbelief. Callie almost dropped her cigarette in shock when she saw Jesus.

"Hey look, are we under arrest or not? Because I don't fuck crooked cops. I'd rather go to jail.", the blonde said angrily.

Jesus ignored her. "What the hell are you doing out here Callie?"

"Go home Jesus. You shouldn't be here. Leave it alone."

"Like hell I am. You run away for seven years and I find you on a street corner? No way, I'm taking you home."

The blonde cut in. "Excuse me. Who the hell is Callie?"

Callie turned to her friend. "Jess, just leave us alone for a minute okay?"

The girl, whose apparent name was Jess folded her arms in defiance. "I'm not leaving you alone with this guy. I don't care if he is a cop."

"I know him. It's fine."

"Right.", she said sarcastically."Now you're buddy-buddy with some cop? What's going on Nikki? Does Colby know about this?", Jess whispered to her in outrage.

"I'm her brother.", Jesus said angrily. This Jess chick was starting to get on his nerves. "So unless you want me to drag _both_ of you to jail, I suggest you start walking and let me talk to my sister alone."

The threat apparently registered because Jess huffed and walked to a bench on the other end of the street; her blue eyes never leaving the two.

"So, it's Nikki now is it?"

"Maybe.", she replied taking another drag of the cigarette. It was the only thing holding her together. She gripped it so tightly, it almost broke in half.

"Maybe? That's all you have to say?"

Callie fidgeted nervously. "What do you want from me?" Her eyes were already filling with tears. All of the emotions she had bottled deep inside were rushing at her full force. He wasn't supposed to be here. Nobody was supposed to see her like this. They were never supposed to find her. She was ashamed and terrified at the same time at what all this meant for her.

"Come home with me Cal. I can help you."

She shook her head dejectedly. "No one can help me Jesus."

"At least let me call Brandon."

Callie snatched the phone from his hand. "NO!" she yelled. "Please don't.", she begged. Desperation was setting in.

"I have to tell him something Callie. You know I can't let this go."

"You can. You can just get in the car and pretend like this never happened."

"He's been driving himself crazy for seven years looking for you! _Seven years_! He deserves to know where you are. And what about Olivia huh? Do you even care?" He yelled in frustration. He never expected that he would be the one to finally find Callie and that she would be like this.

At the mention of Olivia, something in Callie broke. She couldn't stand there anymore talking about this. She needed to forget. A car pulled up on the other side of the street and blinked the lights twice before going dark. Jesus didn't notice it, but she did. Relief rushed through her. "I have to go."

Jesus grabbed her arm and she cringed. He frowned and hastily pulled up her jacket sleeve revealing needle tracks. Her arm was bruised and swollen, a few small holes littering the length of it. She jerked away quickly and pulled her sleeve down. She was obviously on something. Heroin by the looks of it. He felt like crying for her. For his lost sister.

"Are you going to arrest me officer?", Callie said snidely. She wasn't trying to be cruel, but this was her defense mechanism. Anything to remove herself from the situation on a personal level. She knew Jesus would never arrest her. She looked at him, a silent thank you in her eyes as he reluctantly let her arm go. Jesus knew he couldn't do much with this new development on his own. He needed back up if he was going to help her. She closed her jacket in the chilly night air and ran to the car, but she knew Jesus would be back. This wasn't the last time she would see him.

Later that night would find Callie lying on a bed in a small apartment naked. A large body wrapped around her. She removed herself from their grip, careful not to wake her companion. She reached over to the table finding the needle, the spoon, a lighter, tourniquet and slumped into the corner. When the needle pierced her skin and she felt the familiar rush of the drug through her body, her eyes closed in bliss. Not long now. _Olivia_...her eyes teared up when she remembered the most gorgeous baby with the deepest of brown eyes. _My baby_. She let the drug take her off into a calm, peaceful place where nothing could hurt her. Where she was invincible.

* * *

**Review! Tell me what you think. Btw, a tourniquet is the rubber wrap thing you use to pool blood flow to one area.  
**


End file.
